Darquesse and The Winchesters
by Jellybeanie96
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction so please be nice! When Darquesse has caused havoc in America, The Winchesters get on her case thinking it'll be a simple one. How wrong could they be! Rated T because I'm Paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Supernatural or Skulduggery Pleasant (Or and related rights) **

* * *

Darquesse was running. They were after her and she wouldn't let them catch her, not now, not ever. She had every right to be free. That's why she was leading them into the forest, to dispatch of them easily.

She stopped for a moment, Damn she was getting out of breath. Suddenly, she heard a hammer click back. They'd caught up with her. She stood slowly and turned to face the gun that was glaring at her murderously from the shorter of the two men's outstretched arms.

"Hello, Boys." Darquesse purred, not missing a beat, "Fancy meeting you here. In the middle of a forest. Several miles out-of-town."

The two men glared at her, their guns held steady.

"Go ahead, shoot me." Darquesse teased."I know you want to."

The shorter man obviously needed no temptation. He pulled the trigger and the bullet shot from the guns barrel and bounced off Darquesse's arm. It wouldn't have been fatal, wasn't meant to have been, but it still would have hurt.

"This is Valkyrie's favourite jacket, Can you guess why?" She asked innocently of both men, then she turned to focus the shorter man. "You. Why would you shoot an eighteen year old in the arm!? For all you knew, I could have been in excruciating pain now from a bullet wound to my arm! What's wrong with you!?"

Her outburst didn't cause them to go rigid for even a second, but it should have. Her explosive temper caused deaths. It was dark and twisted. It promised prolonged agony served with a side order of death. Finally, one of the men spoke up.

"What's wrong with me?" The shorter one asked incredulously, "We may hunt monsters like you, but at least we didn't murder a group of 10 college kids! From the evidence, pretty violently"

"What's wrong with a bit of fun, ay?" Darquesse replied cheerfully.

The men both looked at her liked she had just told them that her head was made of cheese and she had snakes of hair. The shocked goldfish look did nothing for them. She actually giggled. It wasn't a villainous _mwahahahaha!_ it was the laugh that Skulduggery and Fletcher had loved, the laugh that they had seen taken from them by her. She stopped laughing. The shorter man turned to face his taller friend.

"Humans, Sam." He sighed, "Never really understood them."

"Human?" Darquesse enquired calmly, "You think I'm human? Well I'm sorry but you are wrong. I'm not human. I'm a sorcerer, and not just any sorcerer. The world breaker and the true death bringer. I am the one who's meant to destroy the world."

That last sentence stopped them short and sparked an eye conversation to one another. Darquesse just sighed, reminding them that they were doing something.

"Yeah, right. I've met witches before and you don't fit the pattern. We have been hunting you down for a week and you, my friend, are not a witch." The shorter one informed her. He was cocky. She didn't like that quality in her toys.

"No, I'm not a witch." She replied smoothly, the shorter man gained a looked of _I-Told-You-So_, "I'm neither a warlock or a wizard. I am a _sorcerer_." She ended this by lighting a fireball in one hand and gaining a fist of shadows in the other.

"Er, Dean? Those look pretty real. I think she's telling the truth." The tall one called Sam finally joined the conversation.

Finally she had names. Sam and Dean. It was a lot easier to not get killed when you knew the names of the people to avoid. She added these two to the bottom of her potential assassins list. It was starting to get a bit longer than she would have like. She had only been out for two months.

"Look, Sam, Dean. I'm enjoying… whatever this is, but It's getting late. So, since I'm a busy homicidal murderer, I need you two to choose. Either I kill you now and have it over and done with, or, I let you guys go. You seem like rather entertaining men so I'm inclined to do the latter. Might even drop in to say hi, you never know with me, I can be pretty spontaneous when I want. If you try to kill me - Notice the use of the word try as it'll be highly unlikely that you'll succeed - you will have a few people looking for you." She paused for a moment, "Mainly me to be honest. I'd be pretty annoyed. _But_, Valkyrie's detective buddy would be all over you for attempting to kill me. He wants to rescue her and I'm his only chance at that."

Sam lowered his gun slightly for a second and then reasserted himself. He coughed then spoke.

"We know what you are, a Sorcerer. We know that you are staying in a motel just outside of town. We know that you are 18 years old and Irish. But there is one thing we don't know. What's your name?"

"That all depends on who is in control up top, "She pointed to her head, "There are 3 names I have, one is on lease to a reflection. Which name do you want? I could give you my true name, which is what I'm using. Or I could give you my take name which would get you no where, or I could give you my given name which would also be no use to you but still…"

"Er… True name if that's what you are using."

"Good choice! I'm only telling you to because I like you. Normally you would probably be dead by now… that was a compliment by the way. I'm Darquesse. Good bye, boys." With that, she shadow walked a good couple of miles away from them and then headed back to her motel room.

* * *

"Where the hell did she go!" Dean shouted at no-one in particular.

"Beats me" Sam admitted. The girl had been engulfed by shadows and then disappeared from sight. "Let's just head back to the motel and read up on this Darquesse character. Now we know what and who she is it might be easier to work out how to gank her."

"Sounds good to me." Dean said. He then about turned and started stalking his way back the way they came.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant or Supernatural (Or any related rights)**

* * *

_I think you handled that very well. They definitely won't try to hunt you down now. _

"Shut up, Valkyrie. I handled it brilliantly" Darquesse paused for a moment, " And I'm not a fan of your sarcasm. They say it's the lowest form of wit"

_Who says? They are wrong anyway. Sarcasm is the best, It's what makes me funny._

"I don't know… People. And about you being funny? Well…" Darquesse got up from the chair in her hotel room and laid down on the bed, "Can you leave me alone now, I want to sleep."

_That's not going to happen. I enjoy bugging you. It's one of the perks of being conscious in your head, it makes up for all the death you make me witness. Especially those college students. What was up with that! And that boy opposite the hotel, you broke his leg with a single kick!_

"They wouldn't let me join in on their campfire, not that it was a very good one. They also freaked out when I threw a fireball at it to make it a better fire. That boy was a pig, he cat-called us like we were an object."

_Yeah, I guess he was a bit rude but you still broke his leg, that's a little extreme. The college students freaked out because normal people can't throw fireballs. It was kind of creepy the way that you were hovering in the darkness and then threw a fireball at them. Normal people scream. We know that from when Skulduggery and I met Ryan a couple of years ago. He wouldn't __stop __screaming. _

A dark smile spread across Darquesse's face, "Speaking of Skulduggery, shall we check in with him? Let him know where we are. It'd be a cross continental chase with adventure, tension, and danger. We could even get those men involved. It'd be great."

_Darquesse, no. Don't do it. It would not be great. The last thing we need is for you to kill my friend. I don't think that would go well for you… or me. Darquesse put my phone down. What would happen if Lord Vile was to make an appearance? Then you would have to fight him __and__ Sam and Dean. Don't send that text, you can't ta… too late. Now we are both going to have to deal with the consequences. Brilliant._

"Awww, Valkyrie. It sounds as if you don't want me to get hurt, It's nice to know you care."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

_That better be the pizza. We haven't eaten in ages. I mean, we had lunch at 2… and it's only 9 now but… _

"Just shut up, I get what you mean." Darquesse headed over to the door and threw it open. There was a teenage boy out side holding a warm box of joy.

"Er… Pizza?" said the nervous teenager.

"Why thank you!" Darquesse laid on the charm, She even winked for good measure. "How much do I owe you?"

"Er… It's… er… nevermind about cost, I'll pay for it for you."

"Really? Oh thank you so much! Here, I can't give you nothing… have this." She handed the boy a $1 bill with a fake number written across the top. She winked again as she handed him it.

"Thanks, enjoy your pizza." The boy had regained his confidence now.

"I will." Darquesse smiled again and shut the door. She watched from the window as he imputed the number on to his phone and drove off with a grin.

_You have to stop charming people. _

"Would you of prefered me to kill him? Because that was my other option."

_No!… It's just that you could have paid him. You got about $200 from those college kids. _

"I did pay him. He got $1 and the number of an attractive girl."

_A fake number. _

"Not the point."

The pizza box opened swiftly and the smell wound its way through the air. It smelled gorgeous. Darquesse picked up a slice and the melted cheese stretched and then snapped. The crispy base was just right as she took a huge, bite.

"Mmm, now this is a pizza."

* * *

Sam had suspected her from early in the case and so had followed her back to her hotel, turns out he was right. He saw her attack a college boy who cat called her from across the road. Dislocated his arm and broke his leg, Sam had to call an ambulance. This lead to them thinking that she was just an overly violent human, but to discover that she was actually a sorcerer… that wasn't where they thought their evening was heading.

"Any luck online, Sam?" Dean asked for the 5th time since they had got back from their woodland outing.

"Maybe... I've tried looking up Darkness, D-a-r-k-n-e-s-s, and Darquesse, D-a-r-q-u-e-s-s-e. Nothing came up. But when I typed in "the death bringer" I found a bit of lore involving necromancy. You know, death magic."

"So what is a death bringer then?"

"Okay, so get this. The death bringer is a necromancer who is extremely powerful. Their job is to "break down the wall between life and death". Doesn't sound too bad until you read on that to do this they will have to effectively kill half the world."

"So we have to take her out before she does that. Did you find anything out about the world breaker. That's something else that she mentioned."

"No, I did try searching that but it got me nowhere. I didn't manage to find out how to kill her either…"

Dean got up from his chair opposite Sam at the small table in their hotel room. He walked over to the beers he'd left on the side board and brought two over. He handed one to Sam before cracking his open and taking a swig.

"She's extremely powerful, yeah? What about a surprise attack? I know it sounds like a bad plan but maybe if we caught her off guard we could put her down before she gets us."

Sam leaned back from his laptop and thought about it. "I think it's a pretty good plan actually. We still don't know how to kill her, but we could try normal bullets."

"If in doubt…"

Soon both men where getting ready to head round to where this girl was staying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story! Feel free to comment with any helpful hints or tips! I know that this update was a little late… Sorry about that. I'm on exams next week so haven't been able to write properly… **

**From Jellybeanie96**

**I don't own Supernatural or Skulduggery Pleasant (Or any related rights)**

Dean turned off the Impala's headlights as he pulled into the car park of Darquesse's Motel. The car slinked like a cat into a car parking space next to a beautiful, glossy black Bentley. Dean normally would have stopped to admire the car but now wasn't the time. As quietly as they could, they exited the car. Dean opened the boot, held it up with a gun, as he and Sam got out two normal guns which were already loaded. Concealed by the darkness of the night, they crept up to the door of the room in question and got ready to go in. Just as Sam was about to break down the door, they heard voices floating through the thin wooden door.

"_Darquesse, just give her back to us." _ A young male voice was pleading. _"I just want Valkyrie back."_

"_No! It has taken me ages to get her to come round! To let me out! There is no way that I'm letting her back in control!" _A voice they recognised as Darquesse's followed. "_do you have any idea how it feels to be locked up inside someone else's head while they try to suppress you, to make you disappear! I can't go back to that…" _her voice drifted off.

"_We understand that it can't have been nice locked up inside her head, but I know how Valkyrie felt about having you in there. She was really scared that if you ever came out you would kill everyone, including her family." _A third voice said. The rich irish accent had an air of futility, as if it had said all of this so many times before. _"Just let us speak to her."_

"_NO! I can't guarantee that I'll be able to push myself back to the front! I can't risk it."_

Dean looked over at Sam. They weren't prepared to take on one opponent, if normal bullets worked, they could maybe take two but three? It wouldn't be impossible but it wouldn't give them the upper hand they were desperately trying to hold on to. It also sounded like Darquesse wasn't enjoy the company of the two men.

"What do we now do, Dean? She has company." Sam angrily whispered to Dean. "We aren't ready to take on 3 people!"

"I dunno, Sammy… We could still try for it. From the sound of the conversation inside the two new comers aren't a fan of Darquesse either…" Dean hurriedly whispered back.

"_Did you hear that?" _Darquesse asked from inside, _"I think there is someone out side…" _

Dean looked round at Sam… they weren't expecting her to hear them.

"_I'll have a look" _The young male voice replied to her, sounding tired.

"_Thank you, Fletcher."_

Just as Sam and Dean turned around to get out of sight from the peeling paint door, a young man appeared behind them. He was about the same height as Dean, if not a bit shorter, and had dark blonde hair which was styled into a gravity defying quiff on top of his head. He appeared to be the same age as Darquesse. He grabbed hold of them and, just like when Cas transported them around, they suddenly appeared inside the motel room. Dean whipped out his gun and pointed it at the people in front of him.

Darquesse stood in the middle of the room, her jacket that had saved her a gunshot wound earlier was laying on the bed behind her. She had a couple of pizza boxes stacked up on the side board in the room and her rubbish bin had several empty cola cans in it. The chair in front of the side board was occupied by the other voice they had heard.

The man sitting in it had short shaven dark hair and very prominent cheek bones. He was wearing a smart black hat and a smart black suit, kind of like the ones that they wore when dressed up as the FBI, his suit just looked much more expensive. He would have seemed threatening even if he didn't have the shinning silver gun pointed right at Dean's head.

Darquesse sighed as she looked at the sight in front of her. Sam and Dean where standing in the middle of her room with Fletcher, Dean had pulled out his gun within 10 seconds shortly followed by Sam. It was almost in sync, leaving Darquesse almost impressed. Out of the corner of her eye, Darquesse could see that Skulduggery's gun had also made an appearance.

"Hello again, boys." Darquesse cheerfully greeted the two would-be-assassins, "Didn't expect to be seeing you so soon. Then again I didn't expect to see Skulduggery and Fletch either so this is turning into a very interesting day."

"It's Fletcher. You don't get to call me Fletch."

"Feisty!" Darquesse teased, "Valkyrie used to date Fletcher, you see, before she left him for a Vampire. She started the nickname of Fletch." She stated matter-of-factly at Sam and Dean. She liked her toys to all be on the same level of knowledge, made for an easier game.

The three guns never wavered for a moment. Fletcher shuffled, he was staring to look uncomfortable at being in the presence of fire arms. This was amusing as he was fine while standing in her presence and she could have killed him quicker than a gun.

"Like to introduce us to your friends, Darquesse? Thought you prefered to work alone." Dean asked, Volatility radiating out of every pore of the man standing in front of her.

"Calm down, Dean. The young man standing over there is Mr Fletcher Renn. He is a teleporter, which is very useful. He once help to save the world from a remnant outbreak. Teleported everyone who was infected up to the mountains where a big trap was waiting. Of course, he did miss on remnant which is stuck inside my friend Tanith Low… but that isn't his fault. It means that I have a loyal follower out their somewhere. The man sitting next to me here," She gestured next to her, "Is Skulduggery Pleasant, the great, sarcastic, clever Skeleton Detective. I don't need to introduce him, he can do that himself."

With that, Skulduggery sighed and reached up to his collar-bone and pressed what looked like an intricate tribal tattoo, it started to glow a warm light and then his face then began to melt. It flowed down and into his collar bones taking all the skin and muscles with it just leaving behind a glistening white skull, it was quite mesmerizing really. "Nice to meet you both"

Sam's eyes opened wide on his face, obviously never having seen a skeleton walking around before, how humorous. It's a shame that she was about to wipe that innocent shocked look off of his face.

_Don't do it Darquesse. I'm in your head I know what is about to happen! _

"Shut up, Valkyrie. I'm busy." At this sudden outburst, everyone turned to look at her, "She's not coming back out. Stop wishing it. Now back to business" A sadistic grin oozed across Darquesse's face as her hand became engulfed in shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Hello again! I know that I haven't updated this in a while… sorry about that. Just finished Exam week at school so didn't have any time to write before hand. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story! Please leave reviews, let me know is something is badly written or if you have any ideas, anyway… where were we?**

**I sadly don't own any of the Skulduggery Pleasant, Supernatural, or any related rights.**

* * *

**Previously: **"Shut up, Valkyrie. I'm busy." At this sudden outburst, everyone turned to look at her, "She's not coming back out. Stop wishing it. Now back to business" A sadistic grin oozed across the lower regions of Darquesse's face as her hand became engulfed in shadows.

* * *

The next few moments where chaos. Dean had never seen a fight like it in his life, and he had seen some strange fights. As soon as Darquesse's hand started to become encased in thick shadows, the Skeleton – Skulduggery I think his name was – fired a ball of flame into Darquesse's back.

Her shriek as the fireball burned her back was bloodcurdling. From the look on her face, Dean guessed that she was so used to wearing the bulletproof (and who knows what else proof) jacket that the burn was a surprise. unfortunately, within seconds Darquesse had spun and shot a wall of shadows towards Skulduggery, causing him to fly backwards across the room and into the bathroom from the open door. There was a crash and an agonised scream.

"Now he's gone, let's get back to where we were. Eh?" The malicious grin that spread across Darquesse face was enough to cause Sam to fire into her leg. From his choice of target, he was hoping to put her down without injuring her too much. It didn't work. Despite forcing her to stop for a second and to swear at the top of her lungs, she soon carried on walking over to them. Fletcher, the guy with the crazy hair, suddenly appeared next to Sam, pushing him out-of-the-way of a fire-ball. Then he was gone again. Sam regained his balance and shot her again, shoulder this time. Same reaction. There bullets had almost no effect. Dean decide it had to be a fatal shot, they had to put this psychopath down.

That was when the frying pan swung down and hit her hard on the back of the head.

There is something greatly comical about seeing someone get hit by a frying pan, very slapstick. It was a beautiful moment that caused Dean to laugh despite himself. Sadly he didn't get to savour it for long as he found himself dodging a jet powered stream of fire that nearly took his head right off. Whilst ducking, his legs were taken out by the air causing him to faceplant into the floor. Sam shouted his name, causing Dean to struggle up to his feet – or knees as the case turned out to be – to aid his baby brother. He wasn't in time as Sam was promptly thrown across the room by shadows. As he hit the ghastly wallpaper, he was pinned to the wall by what appeared to be Doritos made of shadows. Once Sam was locked to the wall, Darquesse stalked over to Dean.

"Really? Laughing at a psychopath?" She punched him in the face, causing him to fall back to the floor, "Do you have no self-preservation?" Darquesse looked on the slightly singed man at her feet with contempt. She kicked him in the chest. "Stupid move Dean." Another kick to the abdomen that pushed him along the floor into the wall behind him. "Such a stu-"

Then she was gone.

With her disappearance, the death Doritos that held Sam in place disintegrated, obviously to far away from their source. He fell to the floor with a thud, landing on all fours. He quickly caught his breath and hurried over to his brother.

"Dean! Dean, are you alright? Hey! Can you hear me?"

It wasn't pretty. Dean had blood trickling from his nose from where he had hit the floor. Darquesse could really pack a punch, as she had bruised Dean's cheek and split his lip. A black eye was bound to appear in an hour or so. From the was he was curled into the fetal position that kick must have done some pretty bad damage. Sam concluded that he would check his brother over for serious damage. Dean slowly turned his head to look at his younger sibling, obviously wanting to curb his panic.

"I've been better," He murmured, "Go and check on the Skeleton guy." Sam hesitated. "I'll be fine, Sam. Just go."

Safe in the knowledge that his older brother wasn't about to die on the motel floor, Sam ran into the bathroom to check that Skulduggery was okay. The crash hadn't sounded pleasant and Sam was sure that he would need help. The sight that beheld him was strange to say the least. The bone of an arm sat disassembled at Skulduggery's side while he attempted to re-attach them into the right place with the other arm. His leg lay across the room, inside the bath. Sam fished it out and headed towards the partly disassembled Skeleton.

"Er, can I help you at all?" Skulduggery looked up to see the concerned face above him.

"I'll be… OW! Damn it… Fine once I get my bones back together. Could you pass me my leg?" Sam, Handed him his leg and watched him feed it up his trouser leg. "Thanks. Go and help your brother. From this angle, I could see the beating he took… although I was a little preoccupied with attaching my head to help him. Sorry."

"I…er… understand," Sam said, awkwardness filling every word, "Having your head attached is pretty important." With that Sam backed out of the bathroom, right into Fletcher.

"Sorry!" Sam spun around to face the young man, "hey, are you alright?"

Fletcher looked awful. He was absolutely soaked which had caused his hair to plaster itself to his head and face. He was considerably pale and was clutching his arm to his chest. There was a huge red streak up it, a burn bigger that Sam's hand.

"I don't think so…" Fletcher whispered. Then he collapsed, unconscious into Sams arms.

* * *

Darquesse was furious. She was absolutely soaked from head to toe. She'd been just about to kick Dean in the head, just hard enough to put him out of the rest of the game while she dealt with Sam, when Fletcher had teleported them both into the middle of a nearby lake.

Then, once they had swam/fought back up to the surface he had swum away enough to teleport back to the motel room supposedly. She knew she'd done some damage to him. That fireball had hit him in the lower arm, burnt him from wrist to elbow. Valkyrie was screaming.

_YOU BITCH! YOU BURNT FLETCHER! YOU __HURT__ MY FRIENDS AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!_

Valkyrie was giving her a headache. One that she didn't appreciate whilst in her current state.

"Shut up, Valkyrie. They had it coming. My toys had decided to gang up on me so I just tried to throw them out of the pram. Would of done it to if Fletcher hadn't decided it was time for an impromptu bath."

_YOU WOULDN'T HAVE! Skullduggery would have stopped you… The two men would have stopped you. Even if it meant killing me… _

Valkyrie's voice trailed off. Darquesse pushed her to the back of her mind and locked her in there, she didn't need Valkyrie now. Right now, she needed to get her jacket and skip town. Everything was starting to catch up with her and it wasn't going her way.


End file.
